Twelve to fifteen million people in the United States suffer from diabetes mellitus (which is often, as herein, simply referred to as diabetes). Diabetes is a syndrome characterized by disordered metabolism and inappropriately high levels of blood glucose, i.e., hyperglycemia. Diabetes is classified into two distinct types. Type 1, also known as Insulin-Dependent Diabetes Mellitus (IDDM), is believed to be due to autoimmune destruction of beta cells in the pancreas, which are the only cells in the body that produce and secrete insulin. Type 1 occurs most commonly in juveniles but occasionally in adults. Type 2, also known as Non-Insulin-Dependent Diabetes Mellitus (NIDDM), is a milder form of diabetes that usually occurs in adults.
People with NIDDM have pancreatic beta cells that produce at least a small amount of insulin and that may produce a normal or even excessive amount of insulin. However, organs and tissues in their body do not respond normally to insulin and instead demonstrate a blunted response; this decreased response to insulin is commonly referred to as “insulin resistance.” At least 90% of people with diabetes have type 2 diabetes, but an estimated 50% of these people remain undiagnosed.
Current therapies for diabetes tend to focus on restoring insulin and/or on enhancing its effects. Additional treatment options are needed.